


和漂亮学姐的第一次

by Canstar_213



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canstar_213/pseuds/Canstar_213
Summary: 李振洋性转未成年性行为相当雷人的第一次接受不了误入看完不要辱骂我，我已经快写死了





	和漂亮学姐的第一次

**Author's Note:**

> 李振洋性转  
> 未成年性行为  
> 相当雷人的第一次  
> 接受不了误入  
> 看完不要辱骂我，我已经快写死了

李振洋从沙发上醒来时阳光正好透过厚重窗帘掩映的缝隙照进屋子，在她身上落下一道金黄的线。

李英超把门敲得震天响——小孩大概是猜到入冬后愈发贪睡的猫咪姐姐明明约好了下午见面，却微信不回电话也不接，定是在暖融融的冬日阳光里蜷在沙发上睡着了。

等李振洋睡眼惺忪的打开门就看见刚刚还在自己梦里的漂亮男孩正嘟着嘴气鼓鼓的看着自己：“李振洋儿！我等你好久！”

李振洋盯着眼前自己的小男朋友却不开口。

小朋友裹着他俩逛街时一起买的情侣款羽绒服，被冻得通红的脸埋在她圣诞节送的毛茸茸的大围巾里，露出小鹿一般的大眼睛，看起来像是冬天和雪花一起落进人间的小天使，漂亮又纯洁。

可刚刚在她梦里的李英超可不是这副模样。

十七岁少女在阳光灿烂的冬季中午做了场湿漉漉的梦，梦境像是一块石榴味的硬糖，被含在嘴里融化，变得甜腻又黏糊糊。

此刻眼前漂亮的小男朋友不久前还跨坐在自己腿上，仰起脑袋凑上前去亲吻她的唇。吻也不是平时那种一触即分，那种轻柔温和的。小老虎不知轻重地使劲，横冲直闯咬得少女丰润的嘴唇破了皮，呼吸间都是刺痛的甜蜜。

男孩不知从哪学来的技巧，或是小恶魔终于揭开面具露出犄角，骨节分明的大手向少女的裙底探去，在滑腻的大腿根来回打着转，不经意间碰到那处的布料，小坏蛋于是半是惊喜半是故意地咬住姐姐的耳垂，含含糊糊地汇报王子征战的第一线情报：“姐姐下面怎么已经湿透了。”

可眼前的小孩哪像会说这样荤话的样子，此时正噘着嘴一个劲地朝着自己嚷嚷：“李振洋儿！李振洋儿！李振洋儿！你气死我啦！”

李振洋难得没有送得得瑟瑟的臭屁小男孩一顿温暖，羞红了脸侧着身子让人进屋，支支吾吾了半天只是软着嗓子叫了声：“小弟。”

李振洋家里常年只有她一人住，李英超来过好几回，自然是熟悉的很。

小孩进屋后安静的空间瞬间热闹起来，空气里也顿时充满了少年身上的味道。

他窸窸窣窣脱了外套挂在衣架上，顺手开了灯，又踩着拖鞋啪哒啪哒自顾自地钻进厨房，打开冰箱门翻了半天拿了两瓶酸奶，回到客厅时发现自家学姐却还呆愣愣站在原地发呆。

李英超这下总算察觉到李振洋今天的反常。

绕是如此，大机灵自然不会打破氛围去喊醒她，李英超瞪大眼睛咧嘴笑的得意，小心翼翼地靠在沙发上盯着这难得见到的李振洋仔仔细细地上下打量。

刚刚认识时，他的洋洋姐姐总是妆容精致，像一只高傲又优雅的大猫睥睨众生。等两人黏黏糊糊在一起后他也见过李振洋其他的模样，但平日约会无论多么随意，少女依旧会有意识地注意形象。

而像今天这样，穿着皱巴巴的睡裙，顶着一头乱七八糟长发，一脸傻乎乎表情的姐姐，确实是李英超第一次看到。

少女细长的眼睛因为困倦还懒懒的半眯着，乱糟糟的长发随意被束在一起，又因为刚刚睡觉时而散下几缕粘在脸上。

屋子里开了暖气，少女只穿着吊带，光脚踩在地上，露出漂亮的肩头和锁骨。李振洋的腿生得最漂亮，少女自己也知道这点，平日里即使在学校里，也总把又细又直两条白皙的长腿露出来。

可今日又同往日不一样，少女纯棉的白色睡裙裙摆实在是太短了，只恰恰盖住她的大腿根，隐隐约约还能透出里面深色的布料，而下面两条腿在李英超眼里便变得过分的勾人。

其实小朋友也已经不再是小朋友了。

李英超经常梦见他漂亮又危险的洋姐姐，青春期男孩的梦甚至比他虚长两岁的女朋友要细致具体的更多。

穿着校服埋头算题的姐姐总是不自觉的咬她厚厚的下唇，于是梦里的姐姐也会在埋头握住自己性器时咬住嘴唇。约会看电影时姐姐有时会睡着，靠在自己肩上眯着眼微微张开嘴，而梦里的姐姐总在自己身下舒服地眯起眼，张嘴还会发出带着哭腔的声音。

说起哭，李英超一下子又想到，姐姐太爱流眼泪了，看书会哭，看电视也会哭，凡是稍有感人的情节她总是哭得眼角红通通的，鼻尖也红通通的。

所以做爱的时候姐姐一定也会哭吧。

自己轻轻吻她胸脯的时候会小声啜泣，咬她大腿内侧时就哭得大声一些，等到进入姐姐身体里狠狠操干她时恐怕已经哭不出声来了。

脑子里的幻想羞于见人，李英超感觉自己下面已经起了反应。

一月初他才刚刚过了十六岁生日，而这些与性欲沾边的东西在青涩的男孩心里总是带着几分羞耻的。

他在深夜的被窝里会想着李振洋自慰，射精后又把脸埋进枕头里羞得不行。

那是一种奇妙的禁忌的感受。

像是未成年人喝了新酿的石榴酒，醉得满脸通红回家挨得一阵数落，嘴上老老实实的承认错误发誓下次一定不再犯，可心里偷偷回想着石榴酒的香味，已经计划好下次要趁着爸妈不在偷偷喝满满一壶。

李英超想，自己亲吻李振洋时她也会觉得全身酥麻吗？也会像他想她那样想得睡不着觉，躲在被窝里幻想出一整晚湿漉漉的梦境吗？

于是李英超心里的猛虎出笼，男孩再也忍不住（其实他也没想过要去忍住），从沙发上起身，凑到李振洋身后，整个人黏了上去，硬起的下身恰好紧紧贴上她的腿根。

幻想中李振洋的责骂却没有出现，男孩只觉怀里的姐姐僵硬了片刻，便放松了身子任由他双手胡乱的在她腰上摩挲。

于是男孩放下心来，扳过她的脸闭上眼和她交换了一个黏糊糊的吻。

李英超把李振洋压在沙发上来同她接吻。

他抬起一只手撩开少女的发去捏她后颈的肉，另一只手故作熟练的撩起睡裙下摆滑进去，附上少女柔软的胸轻轻地揉动。

等他稍微使劲捏住李振洋硬起的乳头时，后者却突然开口制止：“弟弟，等一下弟弟！”

李英超猛然被打断，好不容易尝到了甜头的小孩怎么会愿意停下来。男孩靠在李振洋耳边放软声音撒娇，抬头眨着眼睛看他，一副好不可怜的模样：“亲爱的洋姐姐，你帮帮我嘛。”

素来难以抗拒他的李振洋今天却不吃这一套，挣扎着站起来，慌慌张张走进自己爸妈房间，留下小孩傻傻被抛弃在沙发上坐立不安。

可等少女羞红着脸回来时李英超一下子又开心起来——他漂亮的姐姐手里捏着塑料包装的小方块，塞进他手里又假装不在意的解释：“以防万一，也不一定要用到。”

他的洋姐姐真是傻乎乎，十六岁的男孩也已经不是小朋友了，避孕套都被塞进手里了，怎么有不用的道理。

一发便不可收拾。

“弟弟，进屋去……”李振洋被再次按在沙发上亲吻时才反应过来两人还在客厅里，天花板上的巨大吊灯照得整间屋子都亮堂堂的。

最要命的是李振洋稍一转脸变能看清黑色电视屏幕里的自己。

太羞了。

李振洋被他毫无章法的抚摸弄得使不上劲来，只能示弱讨饶般道：“弟弟，进屋去……我不行了弟弟！我们进屋去吧。”

李英超其实是不愿答应的，明亮的灯光下他漂亮的姐姐指尖泛起的粉红色，眼角晶莹的泪光，舔嘴唇时露出的一小截舌头，一切的细节都被放大的清清楚楚。

可听她声音里已然带上哭腔，李英超只得不情不愿地答应。

他像是有肌肤饥渴症般黏在李振洋身上不愿离开，于是后者只好挂着他进了卧室，把他一把按在床上坐好，想了想又回身去锁上了门，转头就看见李英超坐在她床上笑的眼睛眯成一条缝。

“小李英超，你怎么笑得像个二傻子似的。”李振洋一边走近一边揶揄，男孩听了也不恼，伸手捧着她的脸又去亲她。

这回却吻得纯情极了，像他们第一次在电影院外那样，嘴唇贴着嘴唇便不再动，只感觉吸气呼气间鼻息相融，熏得两人脸都红了起来。

李振洋向下探手去扒李英超的裤子。

男孩身材纤细，牛仔裤上系了圈皮带，李振洋被吻得昏头昏脑手忙脚乱，也不解皮带也不开扣子，扯着胯骨两边的布料便往下拽。

李英超被她弄得不舒服，只好自己去解那些零件，替她一点一点服务到位。

李英超骨架小显得瘦，可手脚却生的大，连同下面的性器也鼓鼓囊囊一大包，包在灰色内裤里已经足够另李振洋慌乱。

她不愿显得比小自己快两岁的弟弟还毫无经验，虽然事实上两人都心知肚明彼此皆是白纸一张什么也不懂，却硬生生要装出一副大姐姐的姿态掌握节奏。

于是强忍着心里的紧张又去扒了男孩的内裤，掏出性器时已经羞得满脸通红，眼角挂着泪光说不出话来了。

李英超知道他洋姐姐其实不比自己厉害却死要面子，也不拆穿她握住他性器的手已经在发抖，只是配合地包住她小小一双手握着自己上下来回撸动，另一只手在她背上顺毛般的安抚。

姐姐摸得自己舒服极了，男孩一心想着要给李振洋同样的快感，于是凭着本能和半吊子知识把手探进姐姐裙子里，隔着一层布料揉她那里软软的肉。

他的猫咪姐姐太敏感了，才刚被碰到下面就像被捏住尾巴般僵直了，连带手上的动作也停了下来，只一个劲夹着腿间他乱动的手摇头，眼泪不受控制地就流了出来。

“弟弟……”李振洋在耳边软软地喊着自己，李英超也紧张的不得了，生怕自己弄痛了她，手下的动作于是又轻了三分。

一切不应该发生的都发生了。

倘若姐姐叫我停下来。李英超昏昏乎乎地想着，倘若李振洋现在说一个不字，我就停下来。

可李振洋没有一句不愿。哪怕羞得满脸通红泪眼朦胧，哭的直打嗝，浑身紧张地发抖，少女只是紧紧地搂住男孩的脖子，乖乖努力张开腿好方便他动作。

“李英超儿……李英超儿……”李振洋已经失去了力气，只能不停的喊他，带着一点儿化音，软绵绵黏糊糊的，“李英超儿……喜欢你……”

李英超其实也羞得快要被蒸干。男孩的耳根红得滴血，抿着唇紧锁眉头，像对待难题最关键的步骤那般一脸认真。

可事实上他早就无法思考，此刻每一步全凭借做爱时与生俱来的本能。

李英超尽量放柔了动作脱下李振洋已经湿透的内裤，一只手揉动着少女软绵绵的胸，另一手修长的指头无师自通地揉开两片肉嘟嘟的阴唇，就着姐姐流个不停的黏液一鼓作气探了进去。

李英超的手指来回抽送间被姐姐温暖潮湿的阴道紧紧裹住，脖子后面姐姐的手无意识揉动着他的发尾，随着他的动作两条修长的腿贴着他的胯部轻轻蹭动，又抬头把她果冻般的厚唇贴上自己的嘴来讨要亲吻。

“你快把衣服脱了……”李振洋嘟嘟囔囔地强装着凶悍去使唤他。可她语气已经全然软了下去，手乱晃着想去扯李英超身上的衣服，可软绵绵的动作更像在撒娇，或是讨要男孩更用力的进犯。

李英超在她体内使劲压着肉壁缓慢地转了个圈，无意识的擦过一处褶皱，他碰到那里时姐姐彻底没了力气，手无力的搭在他背上，眯紧了眼张开嘴，从嗓子里发出细微的哼声。

于是李英超按住那处来回细细地摩擦，随着他的动作李振洋的脚趾不受控制的绷紧，彻底放下了面子呜咽着向小朋友讨饶。

“我不行了弟弟……我不行了……”李振洋被快感侵袭，难耐地抓住男孩的胳膊，不肯再让他动作，“不要手，不要用手呜……”

李英超吻住她，慢慢从她湿软的阴道里抽出手指，又小心翼翼地轻声唤她名字：“李振洋儿，李振洋儿。”

李英超撕开避孕套塑料包装的力气实在太大了，橡胶圈套一下子掉进床单里。李振洋黏在他身上闭着眼喘气，李英超只好伸手去扒拉床单找那个浅黄色的东西。

“别找了，你快进来吧。”

李振洋已经失去了意识，她只觉得自己想要李英超继续埋进她体内以延续快感。

肌肤与肌肤相贴的温暖，梦境与现实糅合在一起的虚幻，还有被进入的快感，这一切都让她流出眼泪。

赤裸地暴露自己的欲望还是让李振洋感到羞耻，身上的男孩低声絮絮叨叨说着的爱语，客厅的灯光从门缝间漏紧卧室，偷尝禁果的罪恶感，全都灼烧着十七岁少女跳动的心脏。

李振洋伸手，坚定地握住李英超的性器：“快点进来，李英超，你快点进来。”

男孩把自己的性器深深埋进女孩柔软的阴道，温热的黏液混合着少女的鲜血，随着小幅度的抽插被带了出来。

李振洋颤抖着随着他的动作被撞的摇晃着身子，无意识的摆动着纤细的腰，又抬手紧紧抱着李英超，动情至极时在男孩窄窄的肩膀上留下两排牙印。

等到李英超又一次猛地擦着她的内壁进入时，就听见李振洋仰起脖子闷哼一声，内里绞紧他的性器，深处涌出一大股湿热的液体。

而男孩第一次也总是来的很快。

李英超被她紧紧咬住，没忍住射精的欲望，于是手忙脚乱抽出性器，最后黏糊糊的精液全射在姐姐柔软的胸脯上。

“喂，妈妈，我今晚和同学在外面吃饭，就不回来吃啦。”

李英超拿着手机，盯着床上睡得迷迷糊糊还不停喊着自己名字的姐姐，忍不住地傻笑 ：“吃完就回来，不会玩很晚的！好啦我挂啦，拜拜！”

李振洋抱着被子翻了个身，感受到身后男孩贴了上来搂住她，忍不住轻声笑话道。

”就是个小孩儿。”


End file.
